Punch
by GlowingGreenEyes
Summary: D x S / DannySam -- It's prom. Danny accidentally has a little too much to drink, and Sam has to take care of him... ONESHOT -- MAJOR REVISION 07/26/09! Now rated T.
1. Chapter 1

* Revised 7/26/09 *

Hey kids, this is just a little one-shot that my brain vomited up one night. Enjoy.

Danny + Sam (Well, more like Danny + Alcohol… + Sam) lol  
Warning: Light language and slightly sexual situations...oh, and alcohol consumption. ;)

**Punch**

"Damnit, where the hell did Danny go off to? He's been gone a while," She tapped her heel-clad foot impatiently, her arms folded across her deep-lavender dress.

It certainly wasn't every day that Samantha Manson would be publicly and voluntarily seen wearing something as girly as high heels and a dress, and it was pretty easy to guess that she was only doing it for the benefit of a certain black-haired blue-eyed 18-year-old boy.

She tried to see over the crowd, but the darkened room and strobing lights made it impossible to distinguish one writhing body from the next. She wrinkled her nose, sighing.

She remembered when Valerie had dragged her along to the shopping centre to pick their dresses...

/////

Sam had been less-than-enthusiastic about getting all girled up, but Valerie insisted. The girl had been especially enthusiastic because she knew fully well that money would not be the slightest obstacle in finding the perfect dress. Sam had just finished wrestling her way into about the hundredth dress that had been piled into her arms to try on. Without even glancing at the mirror, she emerged from the dressing room to try to convince her friend that she could just go in something she had in her closet at home. Especially since Danny had only asked her as a friend. Not even a real date. No reason to get dressed up for that. Really.

"Val, not that I don't appreciate your help, but I don't really need—" she had started arguing, for the umpteenth time, but the look Valerie was giving her made her lose her train of thought. It was a smug, I-know-something-you-don't-know look. Sam didn't like it.

"…What?" Sam questioned cautiously, furrowing her brows.

"This is the one, definitely," answered Valerie confidently, looking quite proud of herself.

"Really? Finally?" Sam asked, confused but relieved. Valerie just took her shoulders and pointed her towards the full-body mirror. Sam rolled her eyes but stepped closer to check over her reflection. She had to make sure it wasn't too hideous, after all. She raised her eyes to the glass in front of her. The dress was deep, silky violet with accents of black. It was also rather… fitted. It hugged her form in practically every place possible and her shoulders were left bare. Even though the fabric covered her down to her ankles, she still felt very… revealed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really, Val? Are you sure this isn't too…" she didn't know how exactly to phrase it.

"Too perfect for getting the kind of attention you've always wanted to get from Danny?" Valerie finished, grinning widely.

Sam was struck speechless for a moment, gaping like a fish. Then, a denial was ready on the tip of her tongue, but Valerie was too quick.

"That's what I thought, girl," she smirked knowingly. Sam snapped her mouth shut, turning back and studying her reflection some more. She sighed. _The things I do for that boy… well, I guess it couldn't hurt._

"Now for accessories!" Valerie practically squealed. Sam groaned dramatically.

….

Come to think of it, Danny had gotten a very interesting look on his face when he had first seen her. It was so foreign that she didn't really know what to make of it, but it made her a bit uncomfortable. She just stared down at her shoes and waited for him to look somewhere else, which didn't happen until Tucker discreetly cleared his throat…. and when that didn't work, he elbowed him in the side quite forcefully.

Valerie had snickered deviously at that….

/////

Sam continued to tap her foot impatiently.

"Sam, settle down, he's only been gone for like 15 minutes. Geez, think of how you will be when you two are married," Tucker chuckled, then automatically ducked his head as Sam took a swipe at him, all without taking his eyes off his PDA screen.

"Shut it, Tucker, you know he only asked me as friends," Sam replied venomously, not being able to stop her cheeks from going a little pink. Thank God it was dark in here.

The two were off to the side with the mostly vacant dining tables (everyone else was on the dance floor). During a particularly rowdy dance, Sam and Tucker had been separated from their dates, so they had retreated to regroup. Tucker's face, illuminated by the glow of his PDA screen, didn't seem too worried.

_God, I am so lame. Is there anything more pathetic than going to your Senior prom with your just-a-friend? It's been four years and Danny is as clueless as ever. I guess that could be a good thing, because it's obvious he's not interested. He would have made a move by now, right?_

Sam sighed.

"Quit your pining, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Why don't you go ask some other guy to dance?"

"Why don't you ask your PDA to dance?" Sam snapped irritably.

"Oh, look I think I see Danny over there talking to Paulina!" Tucker exclaimed and looked off in a vague direction.

"WHAT?" Sam whirled around but didn't see that dreadful scene anywhere.

Tucker laughed.

"TUCKER! You're DEAD!"

Sam was about to get her chokehold on when Danny finally emerged from the thick crowd of dancing people. Sam noticed something was a little off about him. As he approached, he was swaying slightly and he had an unfocused look about him. His dark gray tux was hanging haphazardly off one shoulder. He sort of stumbled to a stop in front of them.

"Hey, there you guys are," he said thickly; it sounded as if his tongue was swollen. Sam noticed two red plastic cups in his hands, as he waved them about, some dark liquid sloshed out and onto the table.

"Shoot!" Danny exclaimed but grinned crookedly, "Here Sam, I got drinks!"

He set the cups down on the table with a bit too much enthusiasm, causing more drink to splash the tablecloth. Sam raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior, but suddenly she was really parched, so she took a large gulp. She was halfway through her second gulp when the taste finally caught up with her tongue. She choked and almost spat it out, instantly recognizing the hint of cheap, strong, hard liquor. She managed to force it down and gasped. She held the cup to her nose and sniffed it. She picked up the other one and sniffed it, too. _No way..._

"Are you—Danny… have you been _drinking_?" Sam asked incredulously, putting the cups down and standing up to get a closer look at him.

"Yuh huh, sure have! Man was I thirsty! I drank some punch! A lot of punch, actually. Well, a hell of a lot, now that I -hic- think about it. It was really good punch!" Danny answered happily, nodding. That was not what she meant.

Tucker burst out laughing, "Dude! The punch? Dash totally emptied a whole bottle into it! I thought you knew never to drink the punch at a school dance! It always gets spiked, man! Hahahah, this is priceless!" He started snapping photos with his PDA. Danny stared at him confusedly.

"Dash? He's the one who -hic- gave me all the -hic- punch! He said something about bygones being bygones. What's a bygone? And then he gave me punch. Hic. Lots of punch. He said Sam should have punch, too. Punch. That's a funny word, huh? Pun-ch…" Danny trailed off.

"You could have said something before I drank it!" Sam yelled at Tucker angrily. Danny looked at her suddenly, as if surprised.

"Hey! Sam! When did you -hic- get here? Nice dress," he slurred, looking her up and down with a hazy expression.

"You're totally drunk!" Sam exclaimed, horrified. The way he looked at her made her skin tingle.

"Am I!?" He looked alarmed. He shook his head hard, sort of like a dog, as if to clear it. When he finished, he looked dizzy and nearly fell over, but Sam grabbed his shoulders quickly and saved him.

Danny refocused on Sam's hands on his shoulders. Then he smiled and copied her pose, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. He grinned stupidly, "Hi! What are we doing?"

Tucker let out another roar of laughter. Sam blushed. Danny's hands slipped from her shoulders as he became distracted by something. Could have been anything, really. He was that far gone.

"Tucker, shut the hell up, it's not funny! If we get caught we'll be banned from graduation!" Sam hissed, "We've gotta get him out of here. Hasn't he even ever had booze before?"

"We did, once, but I think this is the most he's ever had! He can't hold much, he's kind of a lightweight!" Tucker managed between bouts of laughter.

"I'm GOING GHOST!" Danny suddenly yelled, pointing a finger up in the air. A few people stopped dancing and stared curiously.

"Danny, NO!" Both Sam and Tucker yelped at once, jumping up and yanking his arm down forcefully.

Danny was disappointed, "No? But why not?" He frowned.

Just then, Sam spotted Mr. Lancer heading towards them. She hurriedly yanked Danny's tux back into his shoulder and turned him towards the door.

"Now is really not a good time, Danny, now come on, we've gotta go!" Sam urged. She put her arm around his shoulders and forcefully steered him to the exit while Tucker followed, still chuckling.

"Hey, FOLEY! Where do you think you're going? You're still my date, you know!" An angry voice cut through the music as they reached the doors. Tucker turned around to see Valerie with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Sam looks like you're on your own. Too bad you'll have to miss the rest of prom... but I think you kids will find some other way to have fun. I'll just crash at my house instead, okay? Give you two some privacy?" Tucker said, waggling his eyebrows and snickering. Sam's jaw dropped. Tucker fled to join his waiting date before Sam could recover and deck him. Valerie gave an exaggerated wink over Tucker's shoulder at Sam.

_Great, just great. Now I have to deal with wasted Danny. Good thing we already told his parents that he and Tucker were sleeping over at my house._

"Sorry I ruined your -hic- night, Sam," Danny slurred, looking genuinely apologetic although swaying on the spot. His jacket was hanging off again. She hastily pulled it back on for him and continued to pull him out the door.

She sighed, "It's fine. You're so lucky my parents aren't home. You are the definition of wasted."

"Wasted?" He questioned as she lead him out of the school gym and down the streetlamp-lit sidewalk by the arm.

"Yeah, I think those drinks were pretty strong," Sam said impatiently. Sam didn't drink much at all; just one or two odd parties Valerie had dragged her along to. She was starting to feel a bit dizzy herself; she guessed she had probably swallowed about 2 shots worth before she realized what it was. She shook her head and tried harder to focus. Her vision was starting to do that weird thing were everything seems to be vibrating slightly around the edges. Thankfully she was definitely better at holding her liquor than Danny. She gritted her teeth and concentrated on walking straight.

"Is that why the ground is tilting?"

"Yeah, probably," she sighed.

"Oh."

Silence. Sam's heels seemed to click abnormally loudly on the cement.

"OH! My ghost sense!" Danny exclaimed loudly. Sam jumped and looked fast.

"…It's just your breath, Danny. It's cold out," she said flatly.

"Oh."

"Hey, yeah, I can see yours, too!"

"Yes."

Silence. Click, clack, click, clack…

"Hey, Sam?" Danny ventured.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, Danny. We'll be there soon," Sam replied in a businesslike tone.

"Oooh! I know a faster way!" Danny chirped in a singsong voice.

Before Sam could react, those familiar glowing rings had appeared and disappeared, leaving a white-haired green-eyed boy where regular Danny once stood. Sam glanced around and luckily there was no one in sight.

"Danny, no!" She hissed, "You definitely aren't in any condition to—Yipes!"

"Let's go!" Danny yelled, green eyes flashing excitedly.

In one surprisingly smooth movement, he swiftly knocked Sam's legs out from underneath her by sweeping his arm under her knees, scooped her up and secured her to his cold ghostly chest. He then got a wobbly running start and jumped up into the air at an incredible speed. Sam flung her arms around his cold neck and held on for dear life.

"Danny, flying drunk is definitely NOT a good idea!" Sam yelled over the wind whipping past them. He laughed happily and Sam could feel the vibrations in his chest.

They were weaving dangerously through the night air, just barely dodging or last-minute-phasing through power lines, tree branches, and other similar obstacles. He swooped beneath a clothesline and then rocketed back up over a rooftop. The goth girl buried her face against his neck and tried not to watch. Drinking and death-defying flying maneuvers did not mix well.

Sam peeked after a couple minutes and could see the outside lights of her mansion approaching in the dark.

"Look! Home sweet home already! See how -hic- much faster this was? Danny Phantom coming in for a landing, errybody clear the runway!" He declared loudly and then made a noise like a plane going down. They zoomed right through Sam's bedroom window (Danny phased them through the glass at the last second) and they tumbled onto her plush black carpet in an ungraceful heap.

Danny landed rather roughly on top of Sam. She gasped to catch her breath. She thought they would probably both have bruises tomorrow from that little stunt. He was still laughing.

"See how much fun I am when I drink punch?" He sat up.

Sam was blushing uncontrollably due to their current situation. He was straddling her waist and she was lying on her back on the floor. She thanked her luck that it was not light enough to see again. The moonlight only dimly illuminated the room, causing Danny to look even more ghostly.

"Danny, er… I'd appreciate if you'd get off." She shivered; he was freezing to touch when he was a ghost, really.

Instead of getting up, he leaned forward so that his face was right by hers; she could see his faintly glowing green eyes coming closer.

"Why's that, Sammie?" he whispered in a strange, husky sort of voice Sam had never heard come from him before. His chilly breath hit her face and seemed to freeze her in place. A blinding flash of light later, he was back to the blue-eyed black-haired Danny. Sam blinked rapidly.

"I'm actually pretty -hic- comfortable right here," Danny smiled devilishly. An electric shock jolted through Sam's body at that. _WHAT THE—!?_

"You're being scary, Danny," Sam finally recovered, shoved the drunk halfa to the side and got up with some difficulty due to her restrictive dress. _Yeah. Just the dress. I'm totally in control._

"Ow," Danny commented from the floor. He was very eloquent.

"Serves you right. I'm never going to go flying with you again. Now turn around, I've got to get out of this dress." She crossed the room and clicked on a small lamp so she could see what she was doing.

"But I _really_ like that dress," Danny turned and said in a voice that was very close to a growl, sitting up from his previously shoved-over state. He smirked lopsidedly.

Sam jumped and stared at him; she could have sworn his eyes had flashed green for an instant. His coat finally had finally slipped all the way off. He was left in his white button-down and slightly askew tie. She shook her head lightly.

"Danny, if I didn't know you were smashed…. Don't you dare look unless you want to earn yourself a black eye," she warned in a stern tone.

Danny turned back around stayed where he was, sitting against the end of Sam's bed. Whether this was because he was obeying Sam or because he just unable to get up unaided was very debatable. He leaned his head back against the side the bed frame. He heard a rustling of clothes and opening of drawers as Sam clumsily struggled out of the dress and pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats. She quickly used her fingers to comb her black hair in to a messy ponytail.

"Okay," Sam called, finished.

Danny turned around to look at her again.

"Your hair's shiny." He was also very observant.

"…Shut up," Sam replied stiffly. She was still trying to blink the vibration out of her vision, but it seemed to be increasing; this could be a very dangerous situation.

"You're no fun," Danny whined.

"I know," Sam replied dully, "…Here." She walked over to Danny and roughly yanked his shoes off for him, tossing them aside. She then grabbed him by the upper arms, and heaved him to his feet.

"Hey, I can -hic- stand by myself!" Danny complained.

"Oh, you think so, ghost-boy?" Sam let go of him and put her hands on her hips.

As she predicted, he wobbled, then fell backwards onto her giant, soft, bed.

"Ahhh… I'll just sleep here," Danny said, then proceeded to pretend-snore. His hair was now so messy it was almost comical. Sam tried very hard not to think about how nice it looked anyway.

"Ohh, no you don't! You're sleeping on the floor! With a garbage can! No way are you puking all over my bed!" Sam yanked on his arm, trying to get him up again.

"I'm not gunna barf, Sam, I promise," Danny said, muffled by pillows, "I don't feel sick… just… spinny."

"I don't believe you," She said, tugging on his arm again. He surprised her by grabbing her wrist and yanking back, hard. She yelped and, being a bit uncoordinated herself, tumbled forward. Conveniently, she landed mostly on top of the inebriated halfa. (Go figure)…

"You're being so difficult. I'm never letting near alcohol ever again," Sam grumbled, her voice muffled by Danny's chest. She inhaled. It smelled like he was wearing cologne. Hm.

She pushed herself up off his chest and found Danny's crystal blue eyes staring at her with some unreadable emotion. They were both transfixed for a minute. Then, he suddenly made a loud gagging sound, startling her.

"Can you help me with this, I'm practically suffocating here!" he complained, yanking at the tie around his neck. It was the exact same shade of his perfectly blue eyes. Sam rolled her eyes and made to move to the side and off of him before helping.

Something stopped her. She looked down to see that his hands were holding her firmly in place at her waist. They were warm. A bit rough feeling. His thumbs were positioned just above the waistband of her sweatpants, grazing the bare skin below her t-shirt, right above her hipbones. She silently stared at that for a good long moment.

"You smell good," he commented. Observant again.

She snapped out of it and flicked her violet eyes back up to his face.

"Uh… thanks?" She said, not knowing exactly how to respond and not trusting her voice enough to say anything else at the moment.

"Help?" he asked, bringing one hand back up and tugging on the tie again. The softly pleading tone he used made it so Sam just couldn't resist. And so that she momentarily forgot about how they were situated. Her mind was fizzing lightly from the alcohol, after all.

She sat up a bit and reached behind Danny's neck to help loosen the tie. He remained still, watching her face as she concentrated on the task. Some of her hair fell loose from her ponytail and hung in her face. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. She finally worked the tie loose enough to pull it up off over his head, tossing it off the bed.

"There," she smiled softly at him.

Danny let out a sigh of relief. His hands finally removed themselves from Sam and went to loosen the collar of his shirt. The girl immediately rolled off to the side, although she did miss the warm hands. Not that she would admit that. Not to him and especially not to herself. She laid on her back next to him, staring at the slightly vibrating posters tacked to her ceiling. She blinked hard. _Me and Danny… lying on my bed together. Alone. And I can't see very straight. This isn't good._

"You know, I think you're really pretty, Sam," Danny said out of the blue, in a sort of tone one would use to casually comment on the weather. Like he had only said, you know, it's supposed to rain today.

Sam blushed, although flattered, she was sure he hadn't really meant to say that, "Um…. Okay, you're kinda creeping me out here, Danny."

Sam didn't look, but she could feel Danny frown next to her, "It's -hic- the truth!" he said as if he was offended.

Sam blushed again but didn't want to get her hopes up. In a carefully neutral tone, she asked slowly, "Then why don't you ever tell me that when you have not just consumed about a gallon of booze?"

The raven-haired boy thought it over for a moment and then shrugged. Once again, she felt it rather than saw it.

Then his expression brightened and he turned to her, propping himself up on an elbow, "Hey, come here, I've got something secret to tell you."

She glanced over at him, "Danny, just tell me. There isn't anyone else here."

Danny shook his head, "It's a good secret."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. She shifted and leaned over to him.

"What?" she whispered.

A second later, she felt Danny's warm lips softly pressed to her cheek in a brief kiss that was almost not there.

Sam pulled back from him quickly with question written all over her face.

He just smiled gently and winked, "Don't -hic- tell anyone the secret, it's just for you."

Sam was a little more than confused. Deciphering drunken Danny was hard.

"…What are you doing, Danny?" Sam questioned bravely, locking him with her violet eyes. He swallowed and looked suddenly serious. Or scared. Or maybe he was about to puke. But Sam could tell he understood the meaning behind the question. And the weight his answer would carry.

"I…I've been so -hic-(sorry) so stupid… I mean…I just realized I've wanted to do that since Sophomore year, Sam," he managed without slurring a single word. His eyes looked like a deeper shade of blue than they had just a second ago. Sam held her breath, as if breathing would scare this away. She couldn't look away.

"W-Well, not really… not that, but… b-but more like… like this," he continued, mumbling nervously.

Sam looked puzzled before he finally leaned over quickly and pressed his lips firmly to her mouth, which had been slightly open in shock. This actually made for quite a good kiss. A second after Sam's eyes fluttered shut, he increased pressure, then pulled away, a tad faster than normal. As if he needed to make a quick getaway in case her reaction was violent or something. He looked extremely nervous but still kept his eyes on hers. His arms, on either side of the girl, were holding his body over Sam at rather an odd angle. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he was frozen in place.

Sam blinked her eyes open, face undoubtedly flushed and her head spinning. _Did that really just happen? His lips were so nice and soft and…WAITASEC! Danny just kissed you! Your best friend who is only supposed to like you as a friend!_

"I… Danny, you're dunk. You're not thinking straight. We…We're just friends, r-remember?" Sam said quickly, her voice (and her resolve) wavering a little. She could almost visualize the line they were crossing at this very moment. Like it was a big, red ribbon right between them, complete with a giant bow right in the middle. And if they kept going, they would be snipping that ribbon with those giant scissors, like at the opening of a new car dealership or something. Some absurd metaphors fly through your head when you're drunk.

"Can we be -hic- friends that kiss sometimes, then? Because I'd really like to kiss you again, Sam," he pleaded, and had already started to very slowly lean in again, blue eyes on her mouth.

"D-Danny….," Sam stuttered suddenly. She sat up before Danny could prevent it, bringing her knees to her chest. He sat up, too, although with a bit more effort. She knew he could see her shaking. Sam could see out of the corner of her eye that he hesitated, and then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. It helped a little.

"Sam, Sam… I'm sorry I never told you… when I was -hic-… when I hadn't had so much punch, but, I… I really like you, Sam. I mean a lot, you know… A-And I don't know if I want to be just friends with you. I don't think… I don't think I can," he didn't look her way as he said this. He swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. He was just as scared as she was.

"Sam?" Danny said after she had been silent for a decent stretch of time. She had been mulling the whole situation over in her mind and come to the slightly alcohol-induced conclusion: _Oh, what the hell_. _Give me the damn giant scissors._

"I really hope we don't regret this tomorrow," Sam said, but she was smiling at him.

"I promise _I_ won't," He said sincerely and grinned Sam's favorite lopsided grin. Immediately he moved in for another kiss, and this time he got a much more enthusiastic response; Sam leaned back, taking him with her as she placed one hand at the back of his neck and the other around his shoulders. Her heart was practically leaping with joy.

The kissing got a bit deeper and more intense, which set off an alarm deep within Sam's mind. _This is so fast. We were just friends and now we're kissing. We're kissing on my bed! This is so…_

His hand, which had returned to her hip, then slid up her side, sliding over her ribs underneath her t-shirt, giving her goose bumps and distracting her from her thoughts. She realized her hand was wound up in his tangled black hair.

"Danny…" she mumbled against his mouth as he kissed her more fervently than before. As much as she was enjoying this…

He responded with a kiss to her bare collarbone. That really woke her up.

"Danny!" she said with a little more warning in her tone.

He leaned back some, breathing heavily, to see her regretful but stern expression.

"…Right," he panted, leaning his forehead against hers.

His hands retreated to her waist. Sam knew he had got the message. She sighed and pressed a light kiss to his lips. No hard feelings.

He suddenly lifted her slightly and wrapped his arms around her in a tight, warm embrace, moving his head over her shoulder. Sam wrapped both arms around his shoulders and squeezed tightly. There was a surprising amount of feeling in that hug. Like they both wanted to say something they couldn't say with words just yet. She finally let go and he moved to lie beside to her again.

She felt his hand gently take hers and tease her fingers apart to intertwine with his. She looked over and smiled.

He was already looking at her.

"I just thought… You are going to remember this tomorrow, right?" Sam asked after a yawn.

"It is tomorrow," he replied, nodding at the clock. It was 12:02 am.

"Hm. I guess I should thank Dash…," Sam said absently.

"Huh?" Danny nearly choked.

"For the punch," Sam clarified sleepily.

"…What punch?"

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep."

"…Night, Sam."

"Night, Danny."

"Oh, THAT punch! Now I remember!"

"…Danny."

"Right."

--------------------------------------- THE END! ---------------------------------------


	2. Revision Notice

7/26/09

Hello! It's been 3 years since I wrote this and I just got a sudden urge to revisit it! Just a note to say that this one-shot story has had a major overhaul and I like it much better now. So, if you liked it before, please give it a re-read, and if you've never read it, then, well… enjoy! Let me know what you think, if it's not too harsh. It's just for fun, you know. ;P

Thanks!


End file.
